


The short straw

by phiphil



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awkwardness, Boys In Love, Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Sharing a Bed, Things are a-okay AU, avengers go on a holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phiphil/pseuds/phiphil
Summary: Sharing a bed with Bucky would be fine. It was only for a week after all. What could happen in a week?





	The short straw

It sounded like a great idea: a nice vacation to the seaside. All of them together in a really cute house Steve had picked out. That’s where things had gone wrong, Tony was sure of it. Someone had apparently miscalculated - evidence it wasn’t Tony’s fault because that would never have happened - and now they had too many people and not enough beds. Two people would be sharing one and someone else would get the couch. Sam, the - sort of - lucky bastard got the couch. And Tony had drawn the short straw. Or they had, to be more precise, since Tony and Bucky got to be lucky guys who had to share a bed for the whole week. Now, of course one of them could have gone out and bought one of those inflatable mattresses, but after some shitty comment from Clint about them being either too frigid or scared to share a bed, well, Tony and Bucky had already unpacked their things and were sharing. No more second thoughts or excuses. It was happening. Tony wasn’t going to let Clint call him a chicken. He’d prove to him he had no issue sleeping together with Bucky. In the least sexual sense of the word. 

“I don’t mind,” Bucky had said after a moment and Tony silently cursed him.

That left Tony with only one option. “Fine,” he said, forcing the word out and trying to look casual as he did so. “Nothing I’d rather do than getting some more one on one time with my favorite metal man.”

“That’s settled then,” Steve said happily, clasping his hands together and looking way to smug and happy about this than was good for him. 

Tony managed to not really think about the bedroom situation the rest of the day. Though it came up into his thoughts every now and then. The thing was, Tony had no issues whatsoever sharing a bed. He really hadn't. It was just that he liked Bucky. Liked him a little too much really. If Bucky found out he’d freak out and never want to hang out with Tony ever again.

This was something Tony needed to avoid. The past few months had been great, Bucky and Tony had clicked wonderfully. Tony had worked on Bucky’s arm a few times, before thinking ‘to Hell with it’ and designing him a completely knew on. Bucky had been floored. After that, Tony had an excuse to invite Bucky down to his workshop more often. He had to check if everything was still working after all. 

Their friendship developed from there. Bucky hung out in the workshop, sometimes just hanging on the couch in the back of the large space, sometimes playing with Tony’s bots - something that absolutely did not make Tony fall a little head over heals in love with the man - and sometimes he helped Tony when he worked on one of his cars.

They watched movies, went out for the best burgers in New York and drank way too many milkshakes to be healthy and they even visited the zoo one time. Bucky had asked Tony to come with him that time actually, but Tony knew it hadn’t been a date. 

He wished it were, though. Not that he would ever tell anyone that. He liked this thing he had with Bucky. It was simple. Far too simple for who they were and what they been through, but for some reason it worked. 

***

Eventually the sun set and one by one everyone started retreating to their rooms. Tony and Bucky had too. Getting changed was already a somewhat awkward affair, with Tony self consciously turning away to pull off his shirt and jeans and trying really hard not to stare at Bucky when the other did the same. It wasn’t his fault exactly, Tony thought, Bucky was hot and tall and handsome and he spent way too many hours in the gym. Everyone would have appreciated the sight. It only got a little weird when Bucky caught his eye, though. Bucky glanced away, saying something Tony couldn’t quite understand and Bucky quickly left the room to go brush his teeth.

Tony stood alone in their room. Eyes on the door Bucky had just gone through. Damn. He had managed to mess this up already by staring at Bucky like some creepy guy. Great, Stark. He sighed heavily. It was going to be a long week.

Luckily and against all odds, the first night sleeping together was pretty uneventful. They both kept to their respective sides - Tony on the right and Bucky on the left since the guy still had this thing of wanting to be able to keep his eyes on the door and Tony wasn’t going to argue about bedsides. Tony had to admit the whole stay on your own side thing was kind of difficult for him, being used to have a massive bed all to himself. Tony and Bucky had an unspoken no-touching rule and neither was about to break it anytime soon. Bucky had curled up in some sort of ball, but given how big he was he still took in more space than Tony. And he was warm, as in, like a human furnace kind of hot. 

Tony wanted to be near that warmth. He moved a little, one of his feet accidently touching Bucky’s and he quickly pulled his leg back. 

“Sorry,” he muttered, his legs now stretched out under him and his arms next to his body. He willed his body to keep still during the night.

“S’fine,” Bucky replied, sounding like he meant it. For some reason, though, Tony wasn’t able to fall asleep. He knew the reason if he was honest with himself. He didn’t want to accidentally cross any lines and be even creepier than he already was. Twice during the night did he leave their bed - yikes, ‘their bed’ sounded awful and wonderful- to go splash some water in his face. Mostly just so he had something to do and an excuse to be out and about during the night.

The next day consisted mostly of swimming in the sea, sunbathing, barbecuing - vegetarian style though, since Bruce was the chef that day - and more of the typical holiday fun stuff. Tony had fun even though Sam asked what the hell his midnight adventures had been about, the wood of the house creaking and having kept him awake. Bucky raised an eyebrow at that and Tony shrugged. “Couldn’t sleep,” he answered truthfully. And that was that, though no one looked very convinced. 

***

Night two was pretty much the same as the first one, with both of them trying to keep mostly to themselves as they slept. Or Tony tried. With the emphasis on tried. Once Tony was asleep he wasn’t able to follow the rules. He ended up all but plastered against Bucky’s side and thank fuck Tony woke up before Bucky did, because it would have been an awful thing to explain. Bucky grumbled lowly and shifted on the bed when Tony thought he had quietly managed to sneak away without waking him up. The door closed behind him and Tony didn’t see Bucky’s eyes cracking open and him snuggling back into the sheets.

***

Their third night together - God, Tony did not like the sound of that - was actually a lot more relaxed. They had a pool as well and Tony and the others spent the day laughing and joking and Tony was too tired and happy to overthink any of it. 

Didn’t mean he was immediately going to fall asleep, though.

“You’re still on your phone?” Bucky grumbled as he turned so he was on his other side now. He rubbed his eyes because of the light coming from Tony’s phone and was looking at what Tony was doing. His eyes were squeezed almost completely shut, trying to shield them from the light. “It’s.. 2am? What the hell, Tony?”

“Couldn’t sleep,” Tony said noncommittally, letting out a soft laugh at something on his phone.

“The blue light--” Bucky started and Tony groaned. Not this lecture again.

He knew Bucky wasn’t about to let this one go, so he had to try a different tactic. He faced him and handed Bucky his phone to show him what he had been looking at. “Look at this cat.”

He handed Bucky his phone and restarted the video of a rescue cat that was the most annoying and adorable cat he had ever seen. He missed his tail and was overly present and tried everything he shouldn’t. When the cat in the video climbed into the trash can, for the third time, only to be stuck in it again, Bucky and Tony couldn’t help but laugh.

“Oh my God, the cat’s an idiot,” Bucky snorted and Tony chuckled. They ended up looking at dumb videos like that for over an hour, laughing all the while. When another cat got stuck behind a fridge and made the most adorable and sad sound, Tony lost it. Bucky watched him, a grin on his face and Tony quieted down at the sight of him. 

They looked at each other, the only sound in the room their breathing that was returning to normal after their joined laughing fit. 

“I have another one,” Tony whispered after a moment of silence. “It’s the cutest thing you’ll ever see.”

Bucky seemed to doubt that but he watched the video without any protests. The cat in the video would have been put down because it was wild, but some people adopted him and had given him a chance anyways. The cat hissed and clawed at anyone trying to get near him, but then he was introduced to two small, tiny, adorable kittens. What happened had taken Tony’s breath away and maybe left him a little teary eyed. The kittens snuggled up close to the cat and for a moment he seemed to think whether this was actually his life and then he closed his eyes and fell asleep curled around the tiny kittens. He looked safe and content.

Tony heard a sniff next to him and opened his mouth to say something, but Bucky beat him to it, rubbing at his eyes as he did so. “Don’t laugh at me.”

“I wasn’t going to laugh--”

“Your face is saying you’re laughing,” Bucky grumbled and usually that was very convincing for anyone to back the hell off, but with him sniffling as well… He looked more like a cute cat than a feral one in Tony’s eyes. Adorable.

“I wouldn’t laugh at you,” Tony said, a smile on his face for entirely different reasons than Bucky probably thought.

“Wipe that damn smile from your stupid face and try again.”

“My face is not stupid.”

“It is when you mock me.”

“I am not mocking you!” 

They both grinned at each other after that and Tony leaned over and wiped at Bucky’s face gently. “Cute.”

“The cat was pretty cute.”

Tony laughed and Bucky gave him another affronted look. “Not the cat, you idiot,” Tony said with another soft chuckle. They stayed like that for a while, even after Bucky had given Tony his phone back and he had put it away.

“You should sleep,” Bucky said, a smile on his lips that shouldn’t be doing the things that it did to Tony. He wished Bucky would look at him like that all the time.

“You’re a hypocrite,” Tony bites back, though it lacks any real venom. He yawned and he could see on Bucky’s face that the man thought he had won this round. Fine then. Just this once would he give him that satisfaction.

“Night, Bucky,” he finally said, turning his back towards Bucky. Bucky smiled at him, even though he couldn’t see it. 

“Goodnight, Tony.”

And if Tony curled into Bucky’s warmth during the night and was pretty sure Bucky noticed because he carefully pulled the sheets back over Tony’s shoulder, well, Tony wasn’t going to be the one who would bring it up. 

***

Night four and the holiday almost came to an end, only two more nights to follow. Tony really wasn’t counting. Bucky and Tony, because it had been very late last night, joined the others around lunchtime. This got them some comments and looks and even a whistle from Clint, but both of them couldn’t care less. Tony hadn’t slept this well in ages.

That day was spent lounging, swimming and doing some shopping. They played charades all night and had drinks and snacks and Tony hadn’t felt this at ease in a long time. And the game was fun, too. Natasha and Clint won most rounds without actually trying. They seemed to be mind readers, those two. Despite everyone else’s failures, Tony had an amazing night. Bucky and Tony fell into a fit of giggles whenever someone as much as looked at the trash or when one of them would throw something away. They would look at each other and smile and think about that dumb cat. It was childish and amazing and Tony was having the time of his life.

It was dark and people were already yawning, and one by one everyone started saying good night. It left Steve, Bucky and Tony alone in the living room of their holiday home.

Steve stifled a yawn, standing up as well and clasping Bucky on the shoulders before doing the same to Tony, “Night, Buck. Night, Tony.” He collected a few of the empty glasses and bowls on the table and left to bring them to the kitchen. His head popped up in the doorway a minute later, “Guys, please don’t make it too late with any late night bedtime shenanigans again. You promised me a hike in the morning, Buck.” 

Tony choked on air and Bucky hissed out a quick, “Steve”, but Steve had already gone upstairs with a laugh, leaving the two sitting there in silence.

That night, though, Tony got undressed without turning away for the first time and slid into the bed in his regular boxers and shirt. Bucky and Tony talked, shared stories and memories and they ended up laughing again at something unbelievably silly. Tony shushed them both, not wanting to wake up the others again. They fell asleep a little while after, Tony’s arms carelessly spread out across the mattress and neither of them pulling away when they accidently brushed against each other during the night.

***

On the morning of the next day Tony woke up to find himself half wrapped around Bucky’s body, an arm thrown over the others waist and nuzzling into Bucky’s - admittedly very nice and muscled - chest. He could stay like that forever, basking in the other’s warmth.

“Shit,” Tony said, jumping out of the bed and waking Bucky up in the meantime. Shit.

“Huh? Tony?” Bucky said, his voice still laced with sleep and he blinked a few times before sitting up. “Whatcha runnin’ off for?”

Tony, ready to bolt, sat on the side of the bed and froze when Bucky spoke. If Bucky was awake enough to talk and ask questions, he probably knew about Tony’s clingly octopus behaviour that night and he’d find it weird and creepy and --

“C’mon, doll,” Bucky said, moving forward so he could make a grab for Tony’s arm. He pulled him back towards him, throwing an arm around him so he could keep him there with him. Tony didn’t know what was happening.

“Bu--.”

“It’s too early.”

“Look, I--”

“No.”

“I’m s--”

“Sleep, Tony.”

And who was Tony to deny Bucky his well needed rest?

***

Night five was, again, pretty uneventful. Though you know, maybe it wasn’t. When they went to bed, Bucky had opened his arms and Tony had, only after a brief moment of hesitation, cuddled right up to him. If Bucky was offering…

Tony slept like a baby. Not a real one, because those cried and were hungry and pooped. But like those baby cats who need sixteen hours a day kind of sleep.

It was perfect.

***

Night six. The last night they would be sleeping together. Tony’s heart ached at the thought. Bucky went to bed a little earlier than Tony, saying he was tired after the long hike he and Steve had gone on that day. Tony thought it was actually the huge amount of socializing with a group of people that day that had worn him out. The introvert. But he wasn’t calling him out on it.

That night was the last one of their holiday and for some reason Tony felt something best described as dread at the thought of it being over. He told himself it made sense, everyone would have liked not being alone every night. It was appealing, waking up next to someone and being able to get some sleepy cuddles. It was a very normal and human thing to want. If Tony also thought about kisses and soft smiles and lingering touches… Well. He’d just have to ignore those thoughts.

When Tony went to bed it was onlyin his boxers this time. It was too hot for anything else. If he had been alone, he’d forgone the boxers all together, but well. Hot super soldier in his bed and all that. It’d be kind of rude to get in all naked without a warning.

“Hey,” Tony said quietly when he saw Bucky’s eyes were on him as he climbed into their bed for the last time. 

“Hi,” came Bucky’s soft reply. He raised an arm so Tony could get under the thin cotton sheets and could lie against Bucky’s side, his head pillowed on his chest. Neither of them mentioned how they had gone from not even daring to look at each other when they were in the same bed, to these easy, comforting touches. 

“You okay?” Tony asked, shifting a little and looking up towards Bucky who huffed and pulled him even more close against him.

“Better now,” Bucky answered. He didn’t elaborate and Tony didn’t ask.

***

The following morning, Tony woke up pressed against Bucky’s back again. The only thing different this time was that he was sporting a very, very obvious case of morning wood. And given by how he woke up to himself rolling his hips lightly to get some friction, it had been going on for a little while. Tony felt his face heating up. Tony knew it wasn’t something to be embarrassed about, but he was and he had to find a way to get some distance between them without waking Bucky up.

Bucky moved, his head coming up from his pillow, craning to see where Tony was going. 

Tony froze, halfway from turning his hips away from Bucky’s ass because embarrassing, and he didn’t know what he should do. His mind screamed at him and shit shit shit. Bucky was never going to forget this or forgive him. Tony’s crush had been just that, some weird crush he had been harboring for months, which was fine. Bucky was never going to know, he would never find out and Tony would never let it destroy their friendship and now - Fuck.

“Don’t,” Bucky said, pulling Tony away from his panicked thoughts.

Tony didn’t move, not knowing what to do. 

“Don’t leave.”

They hadn’t exactly talked about their bedtime cuddling, neither of them both being the communicative type, but if Bucky was saying what Tony thought he was saying… That was far beyond the mostly-platonic thing they had going on.

“I’m so sorry,” Tony started to say, but he was being cut off by Bucky placing a hand on his shoulder and pulling him on his back. Bucky was now hovering above him and they looked at each other for a moment, a silent conversation they both were able to follow effortlessly.

“Don’t,” Bucky repeated then, seeing the look of guilt and shame flash in Tony’s eyes and he leaned forward to kiss Tony. Tony didn’t move for a moment too long and it almost became awkward, but then Tony unfroze. He wrapped his arms around Bucky’s neck, pulling him closer so he could deepen the kiss and he moaned because this was everything he had wanted for months and he let out another soft as Bucky’s hand trailed down Tony’s chest until his fingers could dip into Tony’s boxers.

***

Tony and Bucky appeared all smug faced and happy at breakfast that morning - or lunch as Steve called it - and given by their ruffled hair, Tony’s easy grin and Bucky’s loose limbed walk, it wasn’t that difficult to guess how they had spent their morning.

“Great. They’re going to be all gross together now,” Clint said, not looking bothered at all.  
Steve, against all of Tony’s expectations, didn’t even look surprised and shook his head fondly. Or so Tony thought. He was almost sure that was the expression on Steve’s face. 

They were probably going to have to talk about things as proper adults, but for now, Tony was grinning and feeling carefree and happy. They could talk once they were home again.

“Pretty sure it’s all Steve’s fault anyways,” Tony said after a moment, sitting down at the table with a cup of coffee and eyeing Bucky appreciatively as the man snorted at Tony’s comment. Ogling Bucky was something Tony could do now. Hell yes! 

Bucky laughed in agreement, “Should have booked something with enough beds, Stevie.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first story, bit nervous to post! Let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is appreciated :)
> 
> Videos Tony and Bucky watched:  
> Annoying cat: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=393jPL8fkxc&t=9s  
> Feral cat: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dZiJkicepzM


End file.
